danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestia Ludenberg (Art)
Celestia Ludenberg (actually Taeko Yasuhiro) is one of characters from Danganronpa Horror. She was a participant of the horror game, as Ultimate Gambler. Personality Celestia is enigmatic and mysterious. She appears to be easy to adapt to new situations, however this may be one of many lies about her character that she goes by. Appearances Following is appearances list of Celestia based on your gameplay. Danganronpa Horror *1x01 - Danganronpa Horror/Episode 1 *1x02 - Danganronpa Horror/Episode 2 *1x03 - Danganronpa Horror/Episode 3 History Celestia became a participant of the game after signing up for the just opened Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Gambler. In the first episode, she got a choice either to reveal her dark secrets or face an execution. Although being distraught about it, Celestia valued her life more and decided to reveal her true name and that all of her backstory is a lie. In the second episode, she lied about her origins again though, this time to her newly met "classmates". She also estimated the amount of time that must have passed since the students' "tests" and agreed that the mention of Yasude Matsude in Ryōko's notebook seems strange. She also tried to cheer Makoto up, saying luck can come in handy. In the third episode, she stated Byakuya's confidence would come in handy in gambling. At the beginning of the trial, she noticed there was one more seat left (due to Kyoko's death). She was quite active in the trial, helping the discussions to move forward and suspecting Kyoko of being a mole prior to her death. In the end, she was suspected of being a mole by Byakuya, due to her personality and talent. Despite her claims, everyone agreed and voted her as a mole, which wasn't correct and resulted in 10 students, including Celestia herself, being stuck inside Hope's Peak Academy forever. As she revealed, she didn't agree to become Monokuma's mole to save the remains of honor she had left after revealing her secrets. Despite it being hard for her, as it ruined her dreams, she advised every non-mole to adapt to their new home. Potential fates Celestia's fate as a result of your gameplay is: Imprisoned. Here's a list of all possible fates of her: *Alive **Celestia could've left Hope's Peak Academy alive if the students managed to figure out the identity of every mole correctly. *Imprisoned **Celestia was left inside Hope's Peak Academy after the students failed to figure out the identity of every mole correctly. She is alive, but only for as long as the food storage allows and as along as no one decides to save the students. *Dead **Celestia could've died from being burned alive by Monokuma's copy after it poured gasoline on her and threw a fired match on her. Trivia *Celestia is one of 10 characters who ended up being imprisoned in their traps, with the others being Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Chihiro Fujisaki, Hifumi Yamada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Makoto Naegi, Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo, and Yasuhiro Hagakure. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Danganronpa Horror Characters